Hickory Dickory Dock
by flavio-sexual
Summary: Felicia finds herself in a bad situation after having fallen into the rabbit hole. Due to the jealousy of the Red Queen, she will have to pay the price of having freedom with the death of her beloved. Character death, gore.


**Ah, it's been a while since I've posted something here. Anyway, I decided to write for an Alice in Wonderland!AU I have with Fem!Italy as Alice and 2P!Romano as the Mad Hatter. **

**so hetalia does not belong to me, but to Himaruya**

**and Alice in Wonderland to its author who I cant remember right now.**

* * *

Hickory Dickory Dock

Felicia could only think of one thing at the moment as she sat in her cell, chained to the stone wall of the dungeon of the Red Queen. It was was rather cold as she stared at the dried hay that she sat upon, the cold chains gently rattling as she occasionally moved her arms, trying to stop them from going terribly numb. She was sure that the chains were going to leave red marks on her wrists when they were taken off, but it didn't matter. It would be after noon when the clock struck one that she would be sent to be executed. The Red Queen always had been fond of sending people to get their heads chopped off. It had only been a matter of time when she would send Felicia to be executed. The Italian woman remembered when she was a young girl, the Red Queen had tried to have her executed, but by that time Felicia had woke up from that "dream" and was lying next to her handsome big brother, Lovino. Any sign of that having been real immediately disappeared once she had gone back to look for the rabbit hole that she had thought she had fallen in. Unfortunately for her, Felicia could never find the hole; that was until she was older.

It all started out on the day of Lovino's engagement party. Her beloved brother was going to marry her best friend, Sakura, in order to make their family's business much bigger and more likely to succeed. Felicia was, without a doubt, jealous and upset at this for she had harbored hidden feelings for Lovino. It began when she was still a child when it seemed innocent to ask if she could marry him, but soon it grew into something more. Her brother became even more handsome with his gorgeous chocolate colored locks and such beautiful hazel green eyes that went perfectly with his sun-kissed skin. Felicia has always been the opposite with pale ivory skin, auburn colored hair, and coffee brown eyes. Though many had always told Felicia that she would grow up into a beautiful young woman, she would refuse to believe it unless Lovino told her she was beautiful. There were so many moments in her life where she would be close to hearing her brother say those words, but there was always something that stopped him. Felicia would guess it was because he knew that if they fell in love with each other, they would be committing a grave sin.

Incest.

Even so, Felicia attended the party and dodged every flirtatious move that came from Lovino's childhood friend, Antonio. The Spaniard was romantically interested in her, but Felicia only saw him as a friend as well. It was rather annoying, but she didn't have the heart to tell him that she wasn't interested in him. So, in the act of avoiding his poor attempts to woo her, Felicia ran off to the forest that stood proudly in the back of her house. It was the same forest that she had ventured in when she found the strange white rabbit that spoke. As Felicia walked through the woods, she found a small rabbit with white fur and crimson colored eyes. It looked at her as if it was beckoning her to follow him before hopping off in a random direction. Felicia, in her curiosity, followed the white rabbit before seeing it transform into a tall young man with silver hair that was tied up nicely back with a purple ribbon. He wore a purple and black coat with a golden chain that hung out of his front pocket.

The man pulled on the golden chain and revealed a small golden pocket watch. He opened it and let out a silent gasp when he checked the time. Felicia could only guess that he was late for something important. The man pocketed the watch before taking a last glance at her and hopping into the giant rabbit hole that was in the ground near a giant tree. Felicia gasped silently before running over to the hole to see if the man was still there, but found it was dark and deeper than what she thought it would be. It made no sense as to how a man that tall could jump into a rabbit hole and fit. She kneeled down and peered in, trying to see with the little light that passed through the branches of the tall trees, but ended it up falling into the hole headfirst. She let out a cry of surprise as she fell through the hole, shielding her eyes as she waited to fall to her doom. Of course, that never happened for she continued to fall. She took her hands away from her eyes and saw objects like chairs, clocks, drawers, and jars of jam falling all around her. She reached out to grab a chair but ended up pulling herself up straight so her skirts were flying up in her face. She frantically attempted them to push them down in case anyone saw her undergarments (but then again, who else would be in the rabbit hole besides that strange pale man?).

Felicia fell onto a cold hard ground and groaned softly at the pain on her back before sitting up. From then on, she found herself in a strange world that was not her own, but she knew the world like it was the back of her hand. Memories from her childhood experience in falling into the rabbit hole back then rushed back to her mind, giving her a sense as to where she was. It was nice to find her old friends again, especially the handsome Mad Hatter with his golden blond hair and beautiful violet colored eyes. Unfortunately her beautiful wonderland was not like she had left it years ago. Wonderland was still under the rule of the the terrible Red Queen who had an obsession with decapitating people. Felicia remembered that as a child she had once been threatened by the Red Queen to have her head cut off. She found out that now, as a young woman, the Red Queen would hate her even more. Not only was the queen cruel, she was also very vain. The raven haired woman had always said that she was the most beautiful and anyone that said otherwise would be killed for disagree with the Queen. To add to her misfortune, Felicia found herself making the Queen incredibly jealous of her due to the fact that she was beautiful.

The Queen saw her as a threat to her rule and immediately sent soldiers to capture Felicia so she could have her killed. For the most part, Felicia spent her time in Wonderland, finding old friends and finding out about the horrible things that the Queen had done in her absence with the Mad Hatter as her companion along the way. She evaded most of the Red Queen's soldiers, but it wasn't until one of them managed to kidnap her beloved Hatter and hold him for ransom. Felicia had fallen deeply in love with the Mad Hatter and she knew how she did. The Mad Hatter or Flavio as he liked to be called, looked completely identical to Lovino, save for the blond hair and his violet colored eyes. Though their personalities were entirely different, Felicia managed to love the strange man. This is why she walked into the castle of the Red Queen, her hands at her side and her pockets empty of weapons that could aid her, and surrendered, asking for the Mad Hatter to be freed in exchange for her capture.

All of these events lead up to this moment as she continued to sit in the dungeon, thinking of a rhyme that she had been taught by her cousin when she was a little girl. It was a rhyme that was meant to be innocent, but Felicia knew better. It only took her a night to figure out what it clearly meant and it sent shivers down her spine as she continued to thinking about it. It seemed that in this Wonderland of hers everything innocent she had known had turned into something macabre and horrifying. Starting with the few bodies Felicia had found around Wonderland that were hanging in the trees, most likely some of the few victims that were killed under the Red Queen's command. The horror continued to grow as she made her way through Wonderland, but now there was nothing she could do but pray for a miracle. She had sacrificed herself for the life of her beloved and she had no regrets in doing so. Felicia would do anything for Flavio, so it seemed, and it was only because he looked like Lovino.

Now back to the rhyme since we are running out of time here. Felicia recited the rhyme quietly to herself, her voice raspy and hoarse._ "Hickory dickory dock…" _She started off, noting that the first line was to represent the sound of wood when it crashed into more wood. She had noticed that once when she had been forced to stand in the arena where the beheadings took place. She had seen the large blade come down on the necks of innocents, seeing how it separated the bodies from the heads ever so perfectly and suddenly. Felicia could somewhat understand why the queen was so obsessed with cutting the heads of people since it was a rather thrilling and spine chilling sight to witness. Even so, Felicia would rather not have her head being cut off.

The door to her cell suddenly creaked open to reveal one of the soldiers holding a torch that lit the dark cell. She winced and looked away, not used to the harsh light after being in darkness for a long time. Another soldier walked into the cell and came forth to unchain Felicia from the wall. He tugged on the chain and sneered at her, his eyes emotionless. "Get up. It's almost time." He said in a gruff voice that made her blood run cold in her veins. Her coffee colored eyes widened as she realized what the soldier meant and began to beg, tears forming in her eyes. Though she came her on her own, she was still too scared to meet her fate. It was something that she couldn't help. Felicia didn't want to die, but she didn't want Flavio to pay the price for her. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if he did.

The soldiers dragged her up the stone steps to get her out of the dungeon and out to the arena that was close by. Her legs wobbled and struggled to support her weight as she walked, making her trip occasionally. The guards would growl and pull at her chains, scolding her to walk right, but she continued to fall in agony. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she shook her head, wishing that this was a dream and that she would wake up in the arms of her beloved brother again, but it didn't seem like she would wake up soon. Soon, they arrived to the arena where crowds of people screamed and cried out to have their beloved Felicia to be freed. Guards kept them back from interfering but even so, no one would have been brave enough to help Felicia and betray the Queen for she would have them beheaded as well.

_"The mouse ran up the clock…"_

Her wide eyes landed on the guillotine that stood proudly in the middle of the dusty arena; its dangerous and stained blade glinting dangerously in the sunlight. Felicia connected the next verse of the rhyme with the guillotine, watching as the blade was pulled to the top, waiting to fall once her head was placed on the head rest. She shivered though she was not cold since her dress had long sleeves that clung to her thin arms; though it was a shame that her dress was going to get dirty with blood since it was a rather expensive dress that her grandfather had bought for her to wear to her brother's engagement party. Flavio had told her that in such a fine gown, she should have been a queen instead of one of the victims of her rage. Felicia looked around and spotted the Queen, sitting proudly on her throne with a smirk on her lips. Next to her stood her lazy husband, Lutz, and a soldier who held the chains that kept Flavio in place. Her beloved Hatter looked disheveled and upset as he stared at her with those sad eyes of his. His lips moved as if he was saying something, but she couldn't read his lips. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting her body be dragged towards the guillotine. She felt a harsh yank on the chains and was pulled onto the platform of the guillotine.

With eyes filled with fear, Felicia looked around her, her heart racing in her chest. She glanced at the clock that stood far away from the arena and saw that in ten minutes, it would soon strike one which was the time scheduled for her beheading. Her eyes landed back on Flavio as she watched him say something to the King, looking frustrated and afraid. Felicia wanted to know what was going on with him as he continued to argue with the King and soon with the Queen. Queen Kuromi stood up and raised her arms to make the crowds fall silent, not wanting to anger the queen further. She looked around before glaring down at Felicia. "Since you are clearly displeased at the execution of Felicia, I have made a decision." Her loud voice arose above the crowd. Felicia could only stare in shock before looking over at Flavio, wanting an explanation. The blond didn't look at her and instead continued to watch the Red Queen with tears in his eyes. Confusion filled her mind along with questions.

"Flavio Vargas, or the Mad Hatter as you all know, will take her place!"

The crowd screamed louder at this, many cheers for the freedom of Felicia sounding in the air, but the Italian woman was petrified. She was in complete shock as she stared at Flavio, watching as he was dragged down to the arena as well. He looked up at her and gave her the sweetest smile he could manage through his tears before looking back down at the ground. Felicia began to kick and scream, not caring that her limbs were sore from being chained. She didn't want him to be killed in her place! Felicia loved him, she adored him. She didn't care if he wasn't Lovino; she loved Flavio and wanted him to live!

Flavio was pulled up to the platform and stood next to Felicia, the smile still on his face. Felicia pulled her chain away from the guards and ran towards him, gripping his purple coat tightly. "You're mad! You're insane!" She screamed through her tears, sobbing loudly. Flavio only chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss her gently on her bruised and chapped lips. She kissed him back feverishly, wishing she could wrap her arms around his neck and pull herself closer. She was then tugged away from him, another scream ripping from her throat. She tried to stay with him, but Flavio was also tugged away towards the guillotine.

"I'm madly in love with you, Felicia!" He cried out, tears slipping from his beautiful eyes. "Please, never forget that…" He murmured before having his head covered up by a cloth bag. Felicia knew that the bag was used to keep the head from making too much of a mess when it was severed from the body. It was funny because now Flavio would really lose his head, but no one was laughing. Felicia would never laugh at that nor would she laugh at anything else at this point. She was going to lose the man she loved forever. It was depressing really, to first lose her brother to a marriage that Lovino didn't want, and to lose her beloved to the jealousy of the Red Queen. Life was terribly unfair to Felicia. She had done nothing to deserve this cruelty.

"The clock struck one…"

As Flavio was placed under the sharp blade with the wooden beam to keep his head in place, Felicia screamed and begged, reaching out to him. She suddenly realized that he was missing his wonderful hat that he wore all the time. She looked around frantically as if it was the most important thing right now, but it was to her. If she was going to lose her lover, she wanted something to remember him by. Unfortunately she could not find said thing which frustrated her so. Felicia clawed at the chains, wanting to pull them off so she could save Flavio, but it seemed that she would never make it in time for the clock then struck once; her heart stopping in her chest.

_"The mouse ran down..."_

The executioner let go of the rope that held the blade up from falling, making Felicia scream and cry out louder. The blade made the wood creak as it fell quickly and soon made a disgusting slicing sound. Flavio's body fell limp against the wood and a thud could be heard on the other side, letting Felicia know that the deed was done and over with. The crowd was silent, save for Felicia's sobs and screams. She managed to break free from the guards and ran over to the side on which her lover's head would be. She found the stained bag and ignored the severed neck that rested on the wooden beam, slowly picking up the bag. Ignoring the blood that stained her hands, Felicia pulled out the head of her beloved and fell to her knees, holding it in her hands.

Felicia closed Flavio's eyes and clutched his head to her chest, not caring of the blood and gore that fell on her dress. She wailed in agony, her heart ripped to shreds at seeing her lover dead in her hands. She pulled the head away before kissing his still warm, but bloody lips. Tears continued to fall from her eyes as she kissed him pathetically, wishing that he would kiss her back and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. She was interrupted when a soldier pulled on her chain, forcing her to stand up. She held the head to her chest, almost afraid that they would take him from her. She looked around terrified, seeing Queen Kuromi shake her head in disgust. She could almost hear her say, "Stupid girl… She's just as mad as he was."

Felicia was dragged off the platform, still holding the head of her beloved in her arms. She looked down at it and smiled pathetically through her tears, her lips trembling softly.

_ "Hickory dickory dock…"_


End file.
